


Cavil

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [219]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of somnolent. Gibbs takes action or sorts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 12/07/1999 and the word is [cavil](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/07/cavil).
> 
> cavil  
> to raise irritating and trivial objections; find fault with unnecessarily (usually followed by at or about ): He finds something to cavil at in everything I say.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Irascible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7086397), [Bandog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7123210), [Respite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8494414), and [Somnolent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8503582).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Gibbs takes action.

# 

Cavil

Tony smiled at Gibbs as he relaxed in the afterglow of their morning love making. He knew they’d eventually have to get up and go deal with the neighbor’s dog, but he was too sated to care, right now. Gibbs had cleaned them up and then vanished somewhere downstairs. Tony assumed he was working on the boat or making breakfast or coffee.

An hour or so later, Gibbs returned. “Get up, sleepyhead. We have a visit to make.”

“Don’t wanna.” Tony whined. 

“I made your favorite pancakes, but you have to get up to get them.” Gibbs attempted to entice Tony out of bed.

Tony groaned rolling over and opening an eye to peek at Gibbs. Gibbs grinned at him full of more energy than Tony thought anyone had the right to have at this hour. Not wanting to face whatever drastic measures Gibbs would take to get him out of bed, Tony finally decided to make his way out of bed and into the shower.

Clean and dressed he made his way downstairs, where Gibbs had nice hot pancakes waiting for him. They enjoyed a nice relaxed breakfast together. Finally, it could be put off no longer and they headed over to the neighbor’s. 

The mastiff still didn’t have access to his food or water. The chain just barely keeping him out of reach of it. Gibbs marched right up to the door and knocked brusquely on it.

The neighbor answered belligerently. “What do you want?”

“If you don’t take better care of your dog, I’ll make sure he’s not yours anymore.” Gibbs promised. 

The neighbor caviled about how he was taking appropriate care of the dog. Gibbs practically dismissed all of his responses as trivial and unnecessary and ignored them. “Come on, Tony. Let’s get the dog setup with access to food and water.”

Tony followed after Gibbs as Gibbs entered the neighbor’s back yard so as to bring the water and food dishes closer to the dog, so that they could be reached. Tony helped Gibbs move the dishes closer. 

They then returned to the house for some more exploration of each other’s bodies as Gibbs promised Tony that he’d make sure the dog’s food and water remained close enough that it could reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
